


Drarry- our forbidden love

by alase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alase/pseuds/alase
Summary: Everything that has happened is a lie..no one fucking knows that all draco wants is harryno one fucking knows that all harry wants is dracoand finally they realise about their forbidden love in the forbidden forest..their honest love
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Drarry- our forbidden love

Among all the scary things that draco could think standing alone in the forbidden forest, he was thinking about the boy who lived and had saved his life...

FUCK FUCK FUCK 

how much he hated harry..!  
was the word even hate???  
perhaps not ...sure not..

harry was the only person who had been in draco's life as well as mind for all these damn years... draco simply did not like harry but he could not hate harry either..harry has practically, literally , honestly (and all the other adjectives that could exist to describe this) ruling over his emotions as well as dreams....  
in the matter of fact, on the first very day of school draco wanted harry to be his best friend then and forever...  
draco had asked harry to be his friend but how rudely harry had denied his offer...maybe that was the only reason draco felt so bad about harry ...  
draco waited every day for harry.. 

draco wanted to laugh with harry,talk with harry,hug harry,kiss harry,caress harry and he never wanted to lose harry...  
alas! draco never got harry to lose....sad for him...  
and now his hatred for harry was bursting because firstly harry chose that red haired idiot weasley and that mudblood granger as his friend..,and and secondly because harry never talked properly to draco (and the slytherins) and lastly because harry never loved draco or looked at draco with love either..

"am i so damn ugly...?am i such a bad piece of shit" draco kept asking himself...  
basically harry took away draco's sleep making him pale and decolorised and fade away...  
draco had lost harry  
draco had lost friends  
draco had lost love  
what more was there to lose.....??

if only one day harry would have looked back at him ,found him stalking and then become his friend ...this was all that draco wanted...  
draco wanted the boy who lived to become the boy who loved ...  
harry...such an angel...harry's messy hair and lighting scar always pulled draco like an magnet..  
but now draco and harry ended up being the same pole of the magnet ...repulsing each other...hating each other..

at least if draco could not be in harry's mind as his best friend and lover...the harry's mind can be atleast filled with thinking about draco as his enemy....  
this felt a bit satisfying to malfoy..  
he was always is harry's mind then...(though as an enemy)

the basic want of teenage friendship of draco which had been badly refused by harry had broke his heart into uncountable pieces..  
but what was worse is that  
this need of friendship had now changed into the need of love...  
PURE AND UNEXPLAINABLE LOVE


End file.
